Teardrops On My Guitar
by WaterbendingBabe
Summary: One-shot song fic using the Taylor Swift song. Jimmy & Betty are dating and Cindy's left heartbroken. Rated for one swear word!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, Taylor Swift, or Taylor Swift's "Teardrops On My Guitar."**

**_Author's Note: I actually started crying when I was writing this. Perhaps because I'm emotional, or because it reminds me of a situation in my own life. But whatever the reason, this is dedicated to everyone who's ever expierenced this. It makes you grow up quickly._**

**_And I do NOT support Jimmy/Betty shippings and I never will. It just worked for this song, but thats the only reason why. I thought about putting Jimmy/Cindy together at the end but that seemed rather inapropiate for the song. Bu just wait for the sequel!_**

**_So to repeat... I DO NOT SUPPORT JIMMY/BETTY! Now on with the story..._**

Teardrops On My Guitar

Cindy Vortex sat quietly next to her best friend at lunch. She wasn't eating anything, just pushing around the food on her plate. Nobody was talking to her and she didn't attempt to talk to anyone either. Her thoughts were far away, on the boy a couple feet away from her, talking to his girlfriend. Jimmy did manage to catch Cindy's eye and she, in return, harnessed all her energy in order to smile back. But she wished more than anything that it was her at his side.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Cindy put her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggle. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jimmy trying as hard as she was not to also burst out laughing. She liked the comforts that AP Chem offered. It was the only place that she could have Jimmy entirely to herself. If only for an hour.

They walked out of the class together. Cindy tried to keep up the conversation but it was clearly in vain. Jimmy's eyes were elsewhere, attempting to find Betty.

"You know something Cin? I think I finally got it correct." He blurted out suddenly.

"Got what correct?" She questioned, afraid that she already knew the answer.

"Love. It's taken awhile, I'll admit. But I think…" His voice trailed off as he spotted Betty. And without even a 'good-bye' to her, rushed over to his girlfriend's side.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

She walked home in the rain. Libby had left with Sheen, and with her own car in the shop she had no choice to but to walk. But the weather reflected her mood to the fullest. She walked into her room and took out her guitar from its case under her bed. She walked out onto her balcony and began to play, trying to take her mind off the heartache. But her tears still hit its glossy surface.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

He walked right past her. She had waved and said hello, but he didn't respond. It was as if she was invisible to him. Maybe she was.

The witch smiled and squealed with delight when she saw him. She pulled him into a full-on kiss in front of the entire student body. And Cindy.

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist and the two of them started to walk away. But not before Betty turned around and gave a smirk to Cindy.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

She sat in the stall in the girl's room alone. Her feet pulled up underneath her on the toilet seat. She didn't know how long she had been there. She didn't care. She sniffled again and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Her eyes, she well knew, were red and puffy. She couldn't through the day like this. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She needed to go home. Go anywhere! She couldn't stay.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

"Thanks Mrs. Dormer." Cindy whispered as she left the office.

The kindly secretary nodded. "Feel better dear." She said as the blonde left the office. The older woman shook her head. She knew a bad case of heartache when she saw it.

It took her almost double the time to get home. But she was often crying so hard that she couldn't see the road. It didn't help that it had started raining again. As she pulled into the driveway she stayed in the car for awhile, slumped over the steering wheel crying, until she could finally get her body to move.

The lightning flashed outside her window. She sat on the edge of the bed holding the picture in her hands. It was of the two of them last year, taken before Jimmy and Betty started going out. She was on his back and he had been carrying her, piggy-back style. A smile formed on her face for instant. She suddenly took the frame and threw it across the room. The sound of glass breaking sounded in her ears. She sat frozen on the spot before turning off her bedside light. As the darkness engulfed her, she reached for her guitar, her only comfort.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

She sat on her balcony again. Her guitar wet with a mixture of the rain and her tears. She finally gave herself completely over to her grief and laid her head against the smooth wood of her guitar, and started to cry. Her body shaking with sobs.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

The next day in History, Jimmy once again caught her attention, his eyes full of worry. No one was quite sure why Cindy had gone home. They said she had been sick, but he wasn't so sure…

Cindy looked up and caught him staring at her. She faked a smile which seemed to reassure him. She tried to calm her growing sorrow and turned away from him, and stared out the rain outside the window.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._


End file.
